Revenge
by swordtail600
Summary: Picks up where the season finale left off. Morarity hasn't been caught and House isn't the only one he seeks revenge from. HouseCameron UPDATED: June 17th It starts to get interesting now
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a H/C story that picks up where the season finale left us. A few things: House is in the ICU, the guy who shot him wasn't caught and House never requested Ketamine. You may review if you wish but that doesn't matter to me as much as I just hope you enjoy the story!

**Additional Note: **This chapter is very short, I apologize. Next ones will be much longer but I need to go to bed now (nothing like getting a fanfics idea at 12:30 in the morning.)

**Chapter 1**

Cameron once overheard House telling Stacey that people sit as close as they can to the operating room because they feel the closer they are, the more they care. Another jibe against patients and their families, but at this moment in time, she can't get close enough to the room where her boss lays naked and bloodied and fighting for his very survival.

All the previous adrenaline coursing through her blood has dissipated, leaving her with a heavy and devastated weight resting on her shoulders. She knows that shock will come later; probably leaving her in a shuddering, tearful puddle, but now as she sits in this waiting room, all she feels is empty.

His blood stains her hands and lab coat but she knows she can't trust her weak legs to carry her to the bathroom; so there she sits with her arms wrapped around herself, the blood a constant reminder of the evil that lurked these halls only minutes ago.

"He'll be fine. You know House; he is too damn stubborn to give up. I bet you twenty dollars he will be torturing the nurses and all of us in a matter of hours." Foreman was pacing the floor of the surgical waiting room, trying to inject some normality and reassurance into the grim situation.

"Yeah, I'll take your bet and raise you forty that he will go through at least four nurses by lunch." Chase said, producing the bills from his pocket.

"Deal. Cameron, you want to raise the stakes?"

She glared at them, anger now raging in her eyes. "No! I can't believe you two would actually bet on a situation like this! It is mortifying!" Her rage quickly dried up the jelly in her legs and she stalked out of the room leaving the two doctors feeling guilty.

"I guess we should go apologize." Foreman said dejectedly, "I suppose that was rather callous."

"And you think House would do anything different if the roles were reversed for either you or me? Give her time to clear her head, she'll be back."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rain was cold and wet and it soaked through her lab coat and sweater, drenching her with its persistence; she didn't even feel it. _How could they make a game out of it?_

Cameron pushed her hands back through her hair and threw her head back, allowing the rain to pound down on her face.

"Cameron!" She was startled out of her reverie when Wilson pulled up to the ER doors in his Volvo. He got out and stood there with the door ajar, the faint rock music detectable over the pounding of the rain on the pavement. "What the hell happened? Where is he?"

Cameron looked sadly at the only man House could call a "friend." He was standing there in his jeans and sweater, the rain drenching him by the second and anxiety clearly polluting his boyish features. She tried to soften the blow of her words. "A former patient shot him in the conference room. He is upstairs in the OR right now, they are trying to repair his jugular and stop the bleeding in his abdomen." She struggled to get the words out, they sounded so foreign and twisted on her lips.

Wilson silently slipped back into the idling vehicle and parked it in the nearest spot. He ran back to her, holding his jacket over his head and ushering her into the sterile-smelling hospital to the bank of elevators on the right.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"So you are telling me that this guy just walked into the hospital with a gun, shoots a doctor then walks out again?" Wilson yelled incredulously at anyone who would listen in the surgical waiting room.

"It all happened so fast. Security is looking at the tapes right now with Cuddy." Chase chose his words carefully, knowing that Wilson was liable to start kicking and/or throwing things in his frustration.

"Did any of you recognize him?"

"No, but he knew who Cameron was. I think her and House saw him in the clinic a few years ago, before I even started in this department." Foreman checked his watch, "We should be hearing something soon, it's been an hour since he went into surgery." The surgeon operating on House didn't allow the three ducklings to scrub in or even watch the operation from the gallery so they were forced to wait like every other person who had a loved one under the knife.

Cameron appeared in the doorway, "He is out of surgery. They were able to stop the bleeding in both the jugular vein and abdomen. The bullet bypassed all vital organs in his abdomen but he's lost a lot of blood. He is going to be transferred to the ICU after recovery but they are going to keep him in a coma to allow him to stabilize more before he wakes up." Despite the tumultuous emotions that were coursing through her, she somehow delivered the news calmly without a hitch. "I'm going to get changed then try and convince the ICU nurses to let us transport him to the ward ourselves. It is ridiculous all this secrecy; we're doctors for god's sake and he is our boss!"

She left the three men wondering what had come over the seemingly shy immunologist that made her so proactive and persuasive. Secretly, all three of them knew Cameron's feelings toward their boss and even though they were sure her affections weren't being returned, they couldn't help but notice she was acting how a person would if their family member was in such danger.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Cameron rushed through the deserted hallways towards the women's locker room on the third floor. She was able to keep her emotions in check through the whole evening and didn't want anyone to see that she was facing an imminent breakdown.

She pushed open the heavy metal door into what the male hospital employee's called the "ladies lounge," and began stripping the blood-soaked clothing from her shivering body. She pulled open the door to the shower and turned it on full-blast, the hot water quickly steaming up the room and fogging out any bravery she was forth putting. She stepped in under the sweltering spray and pulled the door closed behind her.

Cameron sank to the floor of the shower and wrapped her arms around herself, burying her face in her hands. Her armor started to chink and soon tears were running down her face and mixing with the streams of hot water. Her sobs became louder and more powerful yet they were still masked by the pounding of the shower above and the blanket of steam swirling around her.

For many minutes she sat there on the chipped tile floor, her body cleansing itself of the panicked and desperate emotions she found herself immersed in for the last three hours. It seemed so long ago, yet it was only this morning, that her and House had made love in his shower and lived like two normal people in love. Nothing felt normal now. Everything was different and she was scared.

_T.B.C…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! They are inspiring me to write more and since I don't know the path I want this story to take, I love the input and suggestions! Enjoy!

Having furiously scrubbed the blood from her skin and washed her hair, Cameron felt somewhat rejuvenated as she pulled on the clean lavender scrubs from the pile of extras in the laundry bin near the door. They always had extras for those unfortunate doctors and nurses that got pee'd, puked or bled on everyday as they did their jobs.

She quickly towel-dried her hair and left it to dry loose, untamed around her shoulders. Not bothering to re-apply any makeup, Cameron hoped that no-one could tell that she had been crying and quickly collected herself in front of the mirror. _Good enough_, she thought running her fingers through her hair one last time and throwing her stained clothes in the trash-can. She knew that she could easily wash them out at home and they would be good as new, but she didn't want to remember anything about this horrid day.

Just as she was pulling on her extra pair of running shoes kept in her locker, the pager at her waist beeped furiously, signaling House was being moved to the Intensive Care Unit. Quickly she tied the laces and sprinted down the stairs to the second floor ICU just as the elevators opened revealing a small team of nurses and the surgeon, Dr. Walsh, pushing a gurney followed by Foreman, Chase and Wilson.

Standing six feet away, Cameron didn't even register the group of people at House's side; her focus was on the man laying unconscious on the gurney. Hot tears sprung to her eyes as she took in his ailing appearance. His face was whiter than a sheet blowing in the breeze and his eyes were sunken in and bordered by dark circles. He was intubated and the blue plastic of the tube looked harsh against his pale skin and bandaged neck.

Shaking away her emotions, Cameron crossed the short distance to him and helped guide the gurney into the ICU and his waiting place by the window. "How long are you going to keep him in the coma?" She asked Dr. Walsh, surprised again at how calm and clinical her voice sounded.

"Until his blood pressure stabilizes again and we can be assured that his neck is healing efficiently. He did receive blood transfusions in the OR and I suspect that we should be able to lighten his anesthesia within the next twelve to twenty-four hours and have him extubated by the morning."

Cameron nodded, "Can I stay here with him?" She was acutely aware of the surprised looks she was receiving from her colleagues and quickly covered up her slip. "I mean, I don't think we should leave him alone until he wakes up completely." She turned to Foreman and Chase, "We could take shifts and monitor his progress."

Foreman nodded, "Sure. I'll take the first shift but let me go get my book from the office. I'll be right back."

Chase agreed as well and he and Wilson headed off to the doctors call room to make good use of the beds provided for doctors spending the night at the hospital. "Are you coming Cameron?" Wilson stopped in the doorway and motioned towards the call-room, "You can take the next shift so why not get some sleep now?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute; I want to wait until Foreman gets back."

Wilson nodded and sensed that she needed a minute alone with House. He had his suspicions that more was going on between the two doctors but he didn't dare mention it to either of them. He followed Chase down the hallway and hoped that the Aussie didn't snore too loudly.

Cameron turned her attention back to the patient and picked up his chilly hand, rubbing her fingers absently over the IV tape attached there and staring at his face for any signs of recognition. Of course in his chemically induced state his face showed no signs of movement and the hiss of the respirator did nothing to calm her nerves. "Damn it House," she whispered softly, "this is not the way I planned us spending the evening." She checked her watch, 1:06am, Friday, June 9th. Cameron yawned and sat back in the plush chair provided for family members in the ICU, her eyes growing heavy from the strain and the hour.

"Hey sleepyhead, I'll watch him now." Cameron jerked awake, not realizing she had fallen asleep and regarded Foreman through tired eyes. "Thanks. I'll just crash down the hall in the call-room."

"Here take these." Foreman handed her two peach-colored earplugs. Seeing her look of confusion, Foreman quickly explained. "I just walked past there and heard Chase sawing logs. I'm surprised Wilson hasn't suffocated him with his pillow yet."

"Thanks." Cameron glanced back one last time at House and walked wearily to the call room. She quietly entered the dark room and located an empty bed in the far corner. Chase's snores seemed to reverberate off the walls and Cameron looked over at Wilson's bed in the dim light of the nightlight and saw that the doctor had pressed a pillow up against each ear and one over his face. "Nice," she thought to herself and put the earplugs in. "He should just sleep in the office." She lay down on the hard mattress and was asleep within seconds.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

When Cameron opened her eyes, she was completely unaware as to her surroundings. Slowly the events of the night before came back to her and she sat up quickly, wondering why no one had come to get her for her "shift." Foreman slept peacefully in the bed Wilson previously occupied and the loud snores of Chase were silent leading her to believe he also wasn't in the room. She checked her watch again and was shocked to see it was already seven in the morning! She threw back the covers and left quietly so she didn't wake up Foreman then sprinted down the hall to the ICU.

"What the hell?" She asked Wilson accusingly as the oncologist sipped coffee and read the newspaper by House's bedside. "I thought Foreman was going to come get me when his shift was over."

"Good morning to you too," Wilson said teasingly, "nice hair." He motioned to her rustled locks, the after effects of sleeping all night on a hospital-issue pillow. "I woke up when Foreman came in a five and decided to take your shift; you seemed pretty out of it."

"Oh," Cameron unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, "where is Chase then?"

"Foreman kicked him out about an hour ago so he's gone to get breakfast." Wilson folded the newspaper and handed it to her. "Here, I'm done with it. I hope you like scrambled eggs and toast because that is all I told Chase to bring back; we can't really trust the cafeteria food can we?"

"That's fine," Cameron said distractedly. "How are you holding up?" She thought that Wilson seemed a little cheerful while his friend was laying there in a coma.

"Can't complain considering how House is probably feeling now. He is probably so pissed off that he is the one in the coma and not the other way around. We had a deal that if either of us ends up in a coma, the other is allowed to do everything that he does to the poor coma-guy on the third floor and see if we would actually know what was going on while unconscious." Wilson smiled, "So far, I've eaten a muffin over him, hence the crumbs, and am currently debating whether or not to give him a migraine for kicks."

Cameron smiled half-heartedly. "Has Dr. Walsh been in to see him yet?" She noticed with relief that House was extubated and seemed to be breathing fine on his own without the respirator.

"Yeah, he just left actually. They extubated him and because his BP has remained stable since right after his surgery, they just lightened the anesthesia and he expects House to wake up sometime tonight or tomorrow morning." He looked up as Chase entered the room carrying a large collection of Styrofoam boxes that emitted the unmistakable aroma of fresh scrambled eggs, bacon and syrup. "I thought you said you were going to the cafeteria?" Wilson asked, noticing that he also had a pile of napkins adorning the name "IHOP."

"Yeah well, I wanted to go home and have a shower and there is an IHOP close to my place so I figured what the hell?" Chase set the food down on the little night-table beside House's bed and looked at his boss happily. "They extubated him already?"

Wilson repeated what he had told Cameron then he and Chase excused themselves to take breakfast to the conference room of House's office. She promised them she would be along shortly and bring Foreman,but shejust wanted to sit with House for a minute. Ignoring the looks they gave her, Cameron sat in the chair by the bed for a few minutes longer watching his breathing and reassuring herself that he was still there.

**T.B.C…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for being patient! I just graduated from college and start a new job on Monday so I'm a little nervous and preoccupied. Hopefully I will still have new chapters posted tomorrow and Tuesday or Wednesday. I PROMISE there will be more House/Cameron interaction in the following chapters and even though House is recovering, there will be plenty of angst ahead!**

Much later that evening Cameron sat reading beside House's bed, waiting for him to wake up. She had spent the majority of the afternoon in the comfortable chair reading, doing a crossword puzzle and trying to make a dent at the charts piling up on House's desk to be properly filed.

"You're pathetic."

Cameron jumped at the mumbled words of her boss and dropped her book on the floor. "Hey," she whispered, "how are you doing? You gave us a hell of a scare."

House ignored her question and regarded her tired face and messy hair through half-lidded eyes, "You should have run for the hills as soon as you knew there was a chance you could have gotten rid of me forever." He fingered his neck gingerly noticing the thick bandage and the dull pain in his abdomen. "I guess I'm not dead. I always figured heaven would have considerably more scantily clad women than this." He motioned to his roommate who was an elderly woman in a hospital gown and Cameron in her scrubs.   
"But since you are here I guess I'm not in hell either."

"You're an ass." Cameron stood and gave him a soft kiss on his clammy forehead. "Are you in much pain?"

"Nothing a little morphine can't cure." He motioned to the automatic PCR machine beside his bed and Cameron pushed the button delivering more pain meds into his system. "What happened?"

"You were shot twice; one in the abdomen and once in your neck. The bullet missed anything major in your abdomen and the one in your neck damaged your jugular vein. Since this all happened in the hospital they were able to control the bleeding much faster but you did need a transfusion in the OR." Cameron lightly took his hand again, "Do you remember any of it?"

"Not really, I remember that guy asking for me then laying on the floor waiting for the next bullet." House noticed the tears gathering in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away and covered it up with a cough.

"Did you know him? Security was able to get a good picture of him on the outside camera but…" She trailed off not really wanting to tell him that the gunman got away.

"He got away." If House was alarmed by this he didn't show it, "Figures. I vaguely recognize him but can't picture it. Was he a former patient?"

"Not sure. The police are going to put his face on the eleven o'clock news and see if anyone can provide a name." Cameron looked at her watch, "It's almost eleven so hopefully we can have some more information by tomorrow. Do you want…" she stopped, realizing that House had fallen back to sleep from the pain meds and exhaustion. She sat back down in her chair and pulled the extra blanket the nurse provided for her across her legs and felt herself drifting off after him.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Dr. Cameron, wake up." Cameron opened her eyes reluctantly and was ready to slap the source of the voice but then realized it was Dr. Cuddy. She pulled herself up gingerly, her body aching from spending so much time in the chair. "I'm up." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the older woman expectantly, "did they find anything else out?"

"Yes, the police received several calls overnight about the man on the security tapes and they think they have a positive identification." Cuddy saw the look of confusion flicker across Cameron's face and quickly explained, "Its six in the morning."

"Oh. I slept longer than I thought."

"The man is supposedly named Jack Morarity and his wife was a patient of House's a few years ago. We pulled the file and saw that you and House treated her a week before Chase came on board and six months before Foreman."

"Did you say Morarity?"

Cuddy nodded. "Her name was Emily and she died from massive internal bleeding following the rupture of her left fallopian tube."

"I remember her. She had an extra-uterine pregnancy, an ectopic pregnancy, and the tube burst long before we saw her. House and I were doing a shift in the ER that night because they had a mass trauma and needed extra hands. I remember he was especially thrilled to be working in the trenches," Cameron rolled her eyes, "he bitched the whole time but he _never_ compromised patient care. The woman waited a long time after the pain started before coming in to the hospital. We had no idea she was pregnant and she presented like some sort of head trauma because she was unresponsive and her blood pressure was dangerously low. We tried to resuscitate her but couldn't, that's when House noticed the distention in her low abdomen. He ordered a portable ultrasound stat and we saw the ruptured tube and copious amounts of free blood around the internal organs." Cameron shuddered at the memory, "That was the first time I had ever seen a doctor try to perform an ovariohysterectomy in the emergency department. We tried everything we could to save her, but it was too late. This husband showed up five minutes after we pronounced her."

Cuddy looked at the chart again, "He apparently blamed House for the death of his wife and child."

Cameron nodded, "He was understandably upset when we told him she had lost too much blood to save her. I tried to explain to him that the pregnancy started off in the fallopian tube instead of the uterus and that because Emily didn't know she was pregnant, she delayed in getting to the ER when the pain started on her left side. It is very rare, and very sad but it happens."

"Well, apparently that explanation wasn't good enough for Mr. Morarity." Cuddy hesitated and looked at the sleeping House, "He also has a warrant for aggravated assault and robbery of a gas station clerk a few months ago. He has been eluding the law quite frequently actually. The police are still searching for him and hope to get him before he hurts anyone else."

**T.B.C…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Again, thank you for your patience! Here is chapter 5 and hopefully it won't be as long for a next update (actually, I promise it won't be that long!) Also, the story should get more interesting from here on.**

"You know, I _can_ walk." House bitched. He was motioning to the wheelchair that Cameron was pushing him in. "People are staring!"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "No one is even here and besides, we just pulled two bullets out of you not six days ago!" She pushed the cantankerous House down the deserted hallways of the hospital towards the elevator that took them down to the parking garage. House had insisted that they take the long route and leave through the parking garage instead of letting Cameron pull up to the main doors at the lobby. He was afraid of people staring at him and Cameron leaving together despite the fact that she had co-signed his discharge papers and told the nurse on duty that she was taking him home.

"Stop your whining, you should be happy that they let you out so soon. If I hadn't told them I would stay with you tonight, you would have spent another day here." Cameron pushed the button down to the garage and stood beside House who was busy throwing off the blanket around his legs and pulling himself out of the chair.

"Did you tell them that you have stayed the last two weeks at my place anyway?" House watched the pink tinge creep into her cheeks and smirked. "I bet they wouldn't have let you take me home if I told them what we do when you stay over."

"Well I assure you that won't be happening tonight! Get your ass back in that chair before I push you over." Cameron returned his smirk and was surprised when he complied. "Thank you. When we get home you need to take a nap because I'm sure you are still pretty druggy and I want you out of my way while I make dinner."

The doors opened before House could fire back with another biting comment and Cameron pushed him and his attitude towards her waiting Jeep Cherokee. "What the hell…?" She muttered when they got closer, "Aw shit!" The back passenger window of the silver jeep was smashed and shards of glass littered the cement floor around the SUV.

"Looks like the security force down here is as good as the one upstairs wouldn't you say?" House watched as Cameron rushed ahead to her vandalized truck and pulled himself out of the wheelchair for the second time. "At least they didn't take it for a joy ride because I'm really not in the mood for a lovely walk back to my place."

"Yeah but someone empted my purse and took my wallet and cell phone." She opened the now unlocked door of the back seat and peered inside. A strangely familiar and unpleasant smell wafted from the bench seat and she recoiled in disgust when it registered. "Oh my god! Someone urinated on my seat."

House was about to make another sarcastic comment about the improbability that someone could mistake her vehicle for a urinal but decided it would be wise if he shut up. Cameron looked like she was either ready to cry or scream. "Let's go back upstairs and call the police. I'll even be good in stay in my wheelchair."

"Not, let's just go home and I'll call them from there. I just want to go home."

House wasn't about to point out to Cameron that she had called his house home so he accepted her silent help into the passenger seat and tried not to react to the strong smell of urine in the truck.

Cameron got into the drivers seat and turned the key, starting the engine. She lowered the windows and sunroof despite the chilly afternoon and backed out of the parking space. Soon they were on the road towards House's house.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Okay miss, I'll let you know if we get a hit on the DNA we pulled from the seat. If you need anything else, please give us a call." The police officer handed Cameron his card and glanced at House who was picking his teeth with a toothpick on the couch. "I have a friend of mine who can repair your truck tomorrow. He is very reasonably priced and will come and pick it up for you if you want."

"That's okay, my brother has an auto body shop close by, I'll just get him to come over tomorrow and take it back with him." Cameron showed the officer out the door and locked it behind him.

"Ah, New Jersey's finest. They fight crime _and_ hit on the young damsel in distress all at once." House dropped his toothpick on the coffee table and picked up the remote. "Thank god it wasn't my car that was vandalized, that would have just been weird."

"He was just being nice!" Cameron sighed, exasperated. "I'm going to start dinner. Do you like squash soup?"

"If that were true, you wouldn't have lied about your brother having an auto shop; at least not here in Jersey. Isn't he living in Ohio right now?"

Cameron ignored him, "So you want the soup or not? I thought I'd pick up a loaf of sesame bread from the bakery down the street."

"Why don't we order in a pizza? I still have a few beers in the fridge that need a home."

"Forget it House. You are still on some pretty heavy-duty pain medication and you can't have beer with it." She paused, "But why don't we order in some pasta from O'Neal's. I'd love some of their scallop linguine."

Cameron plopped down on the couch beside him, careful not to jar his side. She phoned in the order from the restaurant and leaned back, closing her eyes. She was more tired than she thought and though she hated to admit it, the robbery had shaken her. Cameron opened her eyes and focused them on House. "How are you feeling? You look a little pale."

"Oh no. I knew you were going to start mothering me as soon as we got home. I'm fine." House hoped his words would shut her up but she persisted.

"I promised the doctor I would mother you until you were back on your feet." Cameron straightened the blanket covering his legs and got to her feet. I'm going to take a quick shower and when I get back I hope you are sleeping."

House rolled his eyes.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Cameron started awake, not quite sure what had awoken her. She lifted her head from the pillow and tried to focus on the blaring red numbers on the night table beside House's bed. 3:04am.

She sat up slowly, realizing a soft crash had pulled her from her sleep. She strained to hear anything else in the dark but only the quiet hum of the fridge could be heard. Suddenly, the strange noise recurred and Cameron let out the breath she was holding when she discovered it was only a branch scraping against the window in the strong wind outside.

She sighed and snuggled back under the sheets, pulling them up to her ears. She was still feeling vulnerable from the shooting earlier that week and the vandalizing of her truck and purse that afternoon. She inched closer to the sleeping House and tried calm down. Hoping she wouldn't waken him (_House was never one for snuggling), _Cameron wrapped her arms loosely around him and drifted back to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the occupants sleeping in the bedroom, the noise Cameron attributed to the branch in the wind, wasn't the only thing scraping against the window. Outside, in the elm tree; a solitary man sat, his cold eyes piercing the darkness, watching the couple sleep.

**T.B.C…**


End file.
